


Show me your neck

by FuckingBeetlejuice



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: M/M, Necks, Tinder, Vampires, franks horny, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice
Summary: Frank's a horny vampire.





	Show me your neck

Vampire tinder

Tinder. Not that Frank was opposed to the new age techniques of flirting, but.. it felt odd. Really, really odd. He was swiping through the app, seeing some pretty girls and guys, but nothing that really cracked his core and got his interest.

He was aware of the “necking” thing, humans looking for vamps to bite them.

So he was sitting there, on his big ass motherfucking fluffy and marshmallow-ey chair, his legs hanging off the arms, and swiped.

Cat woman? Nah. Tasted too much like cat.

Really burly guy with awesome tatts? Intresting, but nah, his blood would probably be watered down.

Cute, twinky boy with an undercut? Too sweet tasting.

Old grandma? Erm..

 

That’s how it went for a while until Frank was bored as hell and groaning with every single “away” swipe.

 

Goddamn, he was a vampire, he was three hundred years old, hungry and fucking horny as the young adult he looked like.

 

Then he saw it. A beautiful artsy black-and-white picture of a slender neck, arched to the side. A velvet choker accenting a sharp adams apple and bringing out the pulse vein, deliciously dark and alive under thin skin.

 

The beautiful, mouth-watering neck continued into a gorgeous shoulder, the bone poking out just a bit. It looked like it was made to have hickeys and Frank’s mouth dropped open. He’d blush, but he didn’t have the blood right now, since it was going into, hrmn, other directions.

 

He quickly swiped “oh my god yes” and got promptly hit with a promising message sound.

 

Fckvmpz: 

'So I see you like my neck, pretty?'

 

Frank blushed, even if he hadn’t gotten the blood for it.

 

Frankenween: 

'Kind of, yeah. I'd like it better between my teeth though.'

 

He replied. Oh god, how could he have used such a bad line? He could’ve been cool and witty, something eloquent and matching his 300 years of experience.

 

Fckvmpz: 

'Sweet. I'm Gerard and you are..?'

 

Frankenween: 

'I'm frank and you're cute.'

 

Fckvmpz: 

'Hahahaha, thats a good one!  
No seriously. I'm going to assume you're really that fucking attractive guy from youre profile pic and not some old creep. If everything goes well and we're on the same page, would you wanna meet up? In public? For coffee?'

 

So the months passed they eventually met and Frank couldn’t not stare at Gerards neck the whole time. He, Gerard, obviously noticed, even though frank thought he was being sneaky.  
He made a goddamn show out of it, leaning really close into the vampire when listening to him, resting his fingers on his neck and pulse and always arching his damn throat.  
Frank alternated between blushing hard and trying to hide his vampire boner. Or, both. His vampire boner and his boner boner.

 

After they finished walking around in the city and making the best out of Frank’s visit, they crashed at Gerards appartment.

The human smirked once the door was closed and pressed the smaller vampire against the door.  
“I noticed you staring today, frankie..” he whispered, leaning in closer. Frank’s eyes were fixed on his throat, how it moved when Gerard spoke in that voice to him, the voice he used in one of their late night Skype talks, the voice that brought him to his fucking knees.

 

“So why don’t you finally get a taste, baby?”

 

Frank gladly took that invitation.


End file.
